anniversaire
by Louise Malone
Summary: Un stage trés enricchissant.Dans tous les domaines...LEMON!
1. rapport

C'était mon dernier jour de stage.

Plus que quelques heures et j'aurai validé ce passage obligatoire.

Encore quelques jours et mon école de journalisme prendrait fin aussi.

Ne me resterait plus qu'à chercher un emploi.

Globalement, mon stage s'était bien passé.

Professionnellement, ça avait été même l'extase.

Assez vite je m'étais sentie à l'aise, puis compétente.

Je n'étais pas une spécialiste de l'économie, mais ils m'avaient dirigée, expliqué et je m'étais découvert une passion pour le journalisme d'investigation.

Je n'avais pas encore tout à fait 21 ans, et j'avais la foi qui soulève les montagnes.

C'était pour eux que j'avais choisi cette voix.

Eux.

Emmett, Edward et Alice Cullen. Jasper et Rosalie Hale.

Les co-fondateurs du mensuel Eclipse.

Une bande de jeunes journalistes qui, dès leur sortie de l'école avaient décidé de prendre à bras le corps les problèmes de la société et surtout de les dénoncer.

Je les admirais. Profondément. Obtenir ce stage avait été une chance incroyable, et un rêve qui se réalise.

Je savais déjà que Rosalie et Emmett étaient mariés, de même que Jasper et Alice.

Je savais aussi qu'Edward était célibataire.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'il me ferait autant d'effet, ni, surtout qu'il me prendrait ainsi en grippe dès le début.

Le jour ou j'étais arrivée devant l'immeuble de la rédaction d'Eclipse, j'étais simplement impatiente de démarrer mon stage.

J'avais rencontré Emmett et Alice la semaine précédente et ils m'avaient paru très sympathiques, enthousiastes et chaleureux.

J'étais donc à peine anxieuse.

C'est Edward qui m'avait ouvert la porte.

Nos regards se sont croisés et j'ai péniblement dégluti.

Je l'avais déjà vu en photo, mais l'avoir devant moi était autrement plus…sexy.

Il était divinement beau.

Il était à peine 7h30 et je me suis demandé s'il avait prit la peine de se coiffer tant sa chevelure était en bataille.

Il était mal rasé aussi et son regard vert s'est durci en me voyant.

Il se contentait de me fixer, l'air véritablement surpris et j'ai lamentablement bégayé :

« Je suis Bella Swan, je suis en stage dans votre rédaction à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré Alice et Em »

Il m'a froidement coupé la parole :

« Je sais qui tu es. Je suis Edward, le rédacteur en chef. J'arrive à 7h00, en principe, et les autres à 8h00. Fais comme eux et viens à 8h00, pas avant, j'aime être seul le matin ! »

J'avais faillit simplement tourner les talons, mais j'avais serré les dents et il m'avait vaguement désigné un bureau de la main ou j'avais élu domicile, les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'était sans aucun doute aperçu de mes larmes, parce qu'il est alors parti dans une pièce au fond en claquant la porte.

J'ai alors regardé autour de moi. J'ai repéré la grosse horloge qui ressemblait à une horloge de gare, il était 7h33.

J'ai inspiré et me suis dit que je devais patienter 27 mns, et les autres seraient là.

J'ai regardé leurs bureaux.

Tout était dans la même pièce. C'était vaste, mais encombré.

La rédaction était située au dernier étage, sous les toits, et l'éclairage était assuré par des vasistas.

Leurs tables de travail étaient en bois clair, recouvertes de papiers, ordinateurs, scanners et imprimantes.

Au bout d'environ 10 mns, Edward est revenu et a déposé devant moi une tasse de café fumante. Il en tenait lui-même une à la main et il a grogné :

« Je déteste les pleurnicheuses, tiens toi le pour dit ! »

J'ai hoché la tête.

Il s'est assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, sans plus m'accorder d'attention.

J'ai attendu l'arrivée des autres.

Quand Alice est entrée, la main dans celle d'un blond qui avait l'air à peine plus amical qu'Edward, j'ai soupiré de soulagement.

Elle m'a sourit et m'a serrée contre elle.

Elle m'a prit sous son aile, et j'ai beaucoup travaillé avec elle tout le long de ce mois.

J'ai appris à connaître les autres.

Jasper était plus timide qu'inamical et il m'a bien aidé pour tout ce qui est mise en page et accroche percutante.

Rosalie a été la plus froide, après Edward.

Mais ces deux-là étaient les « vrais » patrons de la boite, même si officiellement il n'y avait pas de hiérarchie entre eux. Mais je voyais bien que toutes les décisions, et la plupart des idées, recevaient forcément leur aval à tous les deux, ou au moins à l'un des deux.

Ce n'était pas étonnant.

Ils étaient les plus virulents, les plus engagés, les plus doués aussi.

Emmett m'a fait rire, et très rapidement, je me suis sentie sur un pied d'égalité avec Alice, Jasper et lui.

Les deux autres étaient un peu intouchables.

Et puis, 10 jours avant la fin de mon stage, Rosalie m'a prise avec elle pour une enquête sur les réserves indiennes, et les scandales liés à leur exploitation par les blancs.

Quand je lui ai parlé de mon meilleur ami Jacob, elle a ouvert de grands yeux, et je l'ai conduite à la réserve de la Push, ou nous avons interrogé Jake, Billy et bien d'autres.

Rosalie m'a remerciée et félicitée tout le long du trajet du retour. Et elle m'a demandé de l'appeler Rose, désormais.

Edward ne s'est jamais occupé de moi, ni intéressé à ce que je faisais. Il se contentait de m'ignorer.

Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, parce que dès que nous étions dans la même pièce, deux choses très gênantes se produisaient :

Ma maladresse faisait des siennes en série, et ma petite culotte se trempait instantanément.

Je crois pouvoir dire qu'en un mois, Edward Cullen, officiellement mon maître de stage, a du m'adresser la parole moins de 10 fois, et toujours pour me dire un truc du genre :

« Mais tu peux pas faire attention ? »

Ou :

« Ne touche surtout pas ça, tu vas encore le casser ».

J'ai apprit à faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

Heureusement, il a souvent été en reportage à l'extérieur.

Et ce jour-là, une certaine mélancolie me serrait le cœur.

J'avais fait des cookies pour mon dernier jour et j'avais prévu deux boites : une pour nous et une pour Emmett.

Edward n'était pas là.

Dans l'après-midi, Rosalie est venue s'asseoir à coté de moi et m'a montré mon rapport de stage, qu'elle avait rempli.

Il était excellent et j'ai sourit.

Elle avait signé et j'ai tendu la main pour le prendre.

« Bella…Edward doit impérativement le signer: c'est lui qui a passé la convention avec ton école. Il est en reportage toute la journée,il a dit que si tu peux, passe ce soir vers 20h00 sinon, on te l'enverra par la poste ! »

« Non je passerai ce soir ! »

Elle m'a sourit.

Quand j'ai quitté leurs bureaux, vers 17h00, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, et Alice pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Tous les 4 m'ont serré contre eux.

Dans les escaliers, j'ai pensé que j'aurais voulu travailler avec eux.

La seule raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas postulé pour une place chez eux se nommait Edward-sexy-arrogant-Cullen.

Je savais qu'ils avaient besoin d'une 6° personne. Ils croulaient sous le travail.

Mais jamais Edward ne m'embaucherait.

Il ne me supportait pas.

La perspective de devoir retourner à 20h00 là-bas ne m'enchantait pas.

Mais je voulais donner mon rapport de stage à l'école le lundi.

A 20h00 tapante je frappais à la porte.

J'avais remarqué qu'Edward était toujours en retard MAIS ne supportait pas les gens qui en faisaient autant.

Il est venu m'ouvrir la porte.

Il était seul.

Il avait l'air assez fatigué et il a soupiré en me voyant.

Il portait un jean délavé et une chemise blanche dont il avait retourné les manches, et ouvert plusieurs boutons.

Il faisait très chaud, surtout sous les toits. Mais j'ai subitement eu encore plus chaud.

Je savais que je devais être rouge et j'ai baissé la tête. Je suis entrée, gauche et hésitante.

Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole et il a fouillé dans ses papiers.

Il a finit par brandir mon rapport de stage.

« C'est Rose qui l'a annoté et signé ? »

« Oui ! »

Il n'a rien rajouté et s'est contenté d'apposer sa signature à coté de celle de Rosalie. Il a mit un coup de tampon et j'ai subitement mieux respiré.

J'ai tendu le bras et il a, d'un seul coup, eu l'air de se rappeler qu'il était le rédacteur en chef, et donc, accessoirement, mon maître de stage :

« Euh…ça s'est bien passé ? »

J'ai fait un pas en avant et j'ai attrapé mon rapport de stage et l'ai tiré vivement à moi. Il ne s'y attendait pas et l'a lâché. Je l'ai fourré dans mon sac, et, satisfaite je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux :

« C'était presque parfait »

Il a grimacé, comprenant visiblement à qui je faisais allusion avec mon presque…

J'ai fait volte face et me suis hâtée vers la porte.

Ma culotte était sur le point de prendre feu.

J'allais tourner la poignée quand un bras s'est enroulé autour de ma taille.

J'ai crié, surprise, et il m'a retournée.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait et quand j'ai croisé son regard j'ai eu peur.

Ses yeux verts avaient foncé, comme chaque fois qu'il me regardait, et j'avais toujours prit ça pour un signe de colère.

Mais il m'a brutalement plaquée dos contre la porte et s'est pressé contre moi.

En sentant son érection impressionnante contre mon ventre, j'ai un peu révisé mon jugement.

A la place de colère, je pouvais visiblement mettre désir.

« Bella…tu n'es plus ma stagiaire à présent… »

« Euh…non »

Il a fondu sur ma bouche et quand j'ai senti ses lèvres sur les miennes j'ai lâché mon sac et j'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou.

De toutes façons, ma petite culotte était définitivement perdue.

Il embrassait bien, avec beaucoup plus de douceur que je n'en aurai prêté au personnage.

Il a finit par rompre le baiser.

Ses yeux étaient presque noirs :

« Bella…tu peux t'en aller si tu veux…Parce que si tu restes, je vais te faire l'amour toute la nuit…Je vais te prendre encore et encore, dans toutes les positions possibles, de toutes les manières imaginables, sans une seule seconde de répit, je vais te faire crier de plaisir, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter parce que tu ne pourras pas supporter davantage de plaisir… »

J'ai haleté.

Il m'a regardée, avec sur son visage une expression de chiot affamé :

« Tu restes ? »

« Euh…oui »

Il m'a sourit, et son visage s'est éclairé de bonheur. J'ai manqué défaillir.

Il m'a soulevée par les hanches et j'ai noué mes jambes autour de son bassin.

Il m'a ainsi portée jusqu'à son bureau. Il a balancé tous les papiers à terre et m'a assise dessus.

Il m'a posément arraché mon top noir, le déchirant sur toute la longueur.

« J'ai envie de faire ça depuis le premier matin…Si tu savais comme ça a été dur de résister…Comme j'ai du lutter pour ne pas te faire exactement ça… »

Mon soutien gorge a suivit le même chemin que le top.

« Oh Bella…tu es encore plus belle, comme ça…Tes seins, ils sont magnifiques.. »

J'ai gémit pour toute réponse pendant qu'il se penchait pour prendre mes seins en bouche, l'un après l'autre.

Le contact divin de sa langue me rendait folle.

Il me donnait déjà presque un orgasme rien qu'en mordillant mon mamelon gauche.

Il s'est attaqué à mon jean et j'ai soulevé le bassin pour l'aider à me le retirer.

Mes spartiates se sont retrouvées à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je ne portais plus que ma culotte rouge qui arborait fièrement un dessin de panda dessus.

Il a sourit en la découvrant et a caressé mon intimité à travers le tissu totalement trempé, désormais.

Ma respiration, déjà haletante, s'est fait erratique quand il a baissé ma culotte.

J'étais totalement nue sur son bureau, et j'ai grogné en le voyant mettre ma culotte dans la poche de son jean.

Je n'étais plus du tout en état de dresser un bilan, mais mon top était déchiré, mon soutien gorge aussi, et il venait de me voler ma culotte.

J'étais condamnée à rester là.

Cool.

Il m'a largement écarté les jambes et je n'ai pas cherché à résister.

A quoi bon ? J'en crevais d'envie, et vu la manière dont il fixait ma petite chatte, il devait le savoir parfaitement.

Il est venu chercher mes lèvres et j'ai déboutonné sa chemise.

Elle a glissé au sol et j'ai passé mes mains sur son dos et son torse, me délectant des ses muscles parfaits.

Il m'a alors faite allonger et il est venue trouver ma féminité du bout de sa langue.

Il a commencé par me laper doucement, tel un chaton affamé, puis sa bouche s'est collée à mon centre de plaisir et je n'ai plus pu retenir mes cris.

La brûlure du plaisir me faisait onduler le bassin et il a posé ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'obliger à rester en place.

Je savais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. J'ai essayé de ne pas crier, mais peine perdue.

Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et le plus merveilleux orgasme de ma vie s'est abattu sur moi, me faisant me consumer de plaisir.

Je n'avais pas encore reprit mes esprits qu'il m'embrassait avec passion.

Je me suis redressée sur mes coudes, les jambes toujours largement écartées, pour le voir enlever son jean et son boxer.

Son membre était impressionnant.

Long, épais, tendu. J'ai involontairement frissonné.

Il m'a sourit à nouveau :

« Je t'ai dit que je te ferai l'amour toute la nuit, et crois moi je compte tenir parole… »

Il s'est alors positionné entre mes cuisses et, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, m'a pénétrée en trois poussées très intenses, qui m'ont fait crier, de plaisir et de surprise devant la sensation déroutante de plénitude parfaite quand son sexe a été dans le mien.

Il est venu chercher mes lèvres, me soulevant par les épaules, et a commencé à aller et venir en moi.

En un éclair de lucidité je me suis dégagée de sa bouche pour lui dire :

« Je…je ne prends pas la pilule ! »

Il s'est enfoncé encore plus profondément en moi, butant au fond de mon ventre et déclenchant une vague de plaisir qui m'a fait tendre le bassin vers lui :

« On s'en fout ! »

« Mais »

« On s'en fout je te dis ! Fais moi un bébé tiens, ce sera parfait ! »

J'ai paniqué et il a rit :

«Je plaisante ! Laisse toi aller, on verra ça demain ! »

Il a alors capturé mes lèvres et j'ai suivit son conseil, me laissant aller dans le plaisir.

Il poussait fort en moi, maintenant mes cuisses ouvertes en les plaquant contre le bureau de ses mains et je me suis contentée de profiter du moment.

Il a perdu pied le premier, se mettant à trembler et à gémir, me suppliant aussi :

« Je vais venir ! Je veux que tu jouisses avec moi ! Bella ! Mon coeur ! Viens maintenant !

« J'y suis presque, encore un peu ! Plus fort ! OH OUI ! »

L'orgasme m'a à nouveau emportée, me faisant crier, perdant totalement pied avec la réalité.

Je l'ai senti se déverser en moi, son sexe frémissant au fond du mien, et je n'ai plus pensé aux conséquences possibles, juste au bonheur primitif et intense que je ressentais à être pour la première fois remplie de sperme. J'avais toujours utilisé des préservatifs jusqu'à présent, mais avec lui, c'était une véritable consécration…

Il m'a fait asseoir sur le bord du bureau, sans se retirer de moi, et m'a serrée contre lui, caressant mes seins, mon dos, mon visage.

Il m'a embrassée, encore, et encore, me répétant indéfiniment à quel point il avait envie de moi, à quel point il me trouvait belle.

Très vite, je l'ai senti gonfler et durcir en moi.

C'était une sensation géniale. Je poussais de petits cris qui le faisaient rire.

Son regard planté dans le mien, il m'a dit, une fois que son érection est arrivée à son maximum :

« Bella…c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui … »

« C'est vrai ? Joyeux anniversaire ! Tu as quel age ? »

Il a caressé mes cheveux :

« 28… tu me laisses prendre mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? »

J'ai hoché la tête, intriguée.

Il s'est alors retiré de mon sexe et j'ai protesté.

Il a posé son doigt sur ma bouche et m'a fait retourner.

Face au bureau, les pieds à terre, les jambes très écartées, il m'a fait pencher en avant et j'ai posé mes mains sur le bureau.

Je l'ai sentie m'investir à nouveau.

La position lui permettait une pénétration très profonde, totale, et, à moi, ne laissait aucune échappatoire.

Il a multiplié les coups de rein, me faisant crier de plus belle.

A nouveau il a basculé dans le plaisir le premier et j'ai senti sa main venir trouver mon clitoris et le malaxer doucement. Ce geste, et encore plus son sexe frémissant et se déversant au fond du mien m'ont donné mon 3° orgasme de la soirée.

Je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes, ivre de plaisir.

Il m'a prit dans ses bras et nous a rapatriés sur le canapé de la salle de repos.

Fidèle à sa promesse, il m'a effectivement fait l'amour toute la nuit.

Sans hésitation j'ai avalé son sperme lorsque j'ai décidé, quelques minutes avant minuit, de lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire en nature. Je n'avais jamais pratiqué la fellation jusqu'au bout, mais avec lui cela me semblait évident et naturel.

Au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'écoulait, nos rapports devenaient plus doux, plus tendres aussi.

La fatigue nous rattrapait, certes, mais il y avait autre chose. Une connexion s'était crée, terriblement forte, entre nous.

Je savais que lui aussi la ressentait.

Il faisait déjà grand jour quand j'ai finalement demandé grâce. Ma petite chatte ne pouvait vraiment plus recevoir à nouveau d'attention de sa part.

On s'est alors enlacés sur le canapé et on s'est embrassés longuement.

On a parlé aussi et il m'a expliqué quelle torture cela avait été pour lui de me voir quotidiennement, de me désirer comme il le faisait sans pouvoir me toucher. Son attitude froide et arrogante s'expliquait, finalement.

Je lui ai demandé s'il avait fait exprès, ce RDV tard le soir. Il a avoué que oui.

Il avait toujours eu l'intention de se jeter sur moi à la seconde ou je ne serai plus sa stagiaire. Son bras était enroulé autour de ma taille, et, au fur et à mesure qu'il me racontait la façon dont il avait vécu se mois de stage, il me serrait de plus en plus contre lui.

Il a finit par se taire et simplement me regarder en souriant, et en jouant avec mes cheveux, et mes seins.

C'était le premier jour de l'été et j'ai regardé le soleil radieux qui nous promettait une splendide journée.

Je me suis retournée vers lui.

Il me bouffait du regard.

« Comment je vais faire pour rentrer chez moi ? Je n'ai plus de tee shirt !ni de soutien gorge ! »

Il a rit et a passé sa main dans mes cheveux :

« Je ne te laisserai jamais repartir Bella… »

Il m'a serrée contre lui et a déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me murmurer :

« Je t'aime… »

J'ai enfouit ma tête dans son cou et me suis accrochée à lui.

Finalement ce stage avait été parfait…

C'est comme ça que je suis rentrée à la rédaction d'Eclipse le lendemain de l'obtention de mon diplôme, que j'ai connu l'homme de ma vie, et accessoirement mon mari depuis 10 ans et le père de mes enfants…

_**J'ai écrit cet OS parce qu'aujourd'hui, 12 mai, c'est mon anniversaire. Je voulais donc me faire plaisir !**_

_**MAIS j'en profite pour dire que ce n'est pas bien ce qu'Edward a fait : il faut toujours se protéger et utiliser des préservatifs ! **_


	2. de stage

_**Voici enfin la fin de cet OS, puisque vous avez été nombreuses à me demander un deuxième chapitre. Voici le PDV d'Edward!**_

Un mois de supplice.

J'allais devenir fou.

Non, j'étais en train de devenir fou.

Elle me rendait totalement dingue.

Dépendant.

Sous pression, aussi.

Je n'avais trouvé que la fuite, comme échappatoire.

Au tout début, c'était de l'attirance physique.

Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, ce matin là, j'ai vu sous mes yeux mon fantasme absolu.

La fille parfaite, physiquement parlant.

Elle était tout ce que j'aimais, tout ce que je désirais, même si je ne le savais pas, jusqu'à ce jour-là.

Tout me plaisait.

Tout m'inspirait un désir démoniaque.

Sa petite taille, son ossature fine, son visage un peu enfantin encore, sa manière de rougir et ses cheveux.

Rah, ses cheveux.

Quand elle est entrée et que je l'ai vue de dos, j'ai du me tenir au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas attraper ses cheveux dans mes mains et l'embrasser avec fureur.

Elle était gênée.

Intimidée, sans doute.

Elle s'est approchée de mon bureau et s'est mordillé la lèvre inférieure.

J'ai eu une vision incroyablement lucide, d'elle, allongée nue sur ce bureau, et moi en train de lui faire subir les derniers outrages, ce qu'elle adorerait, d'ailleurs.

La seule solution que j'ai trouvée, c'est d'être désagréable.

Et pas un peu.

J'ai du fuir la pièce aussi.

Parce qu'EN PLUS, elle sentait bon.

Son parfum me faisait presque perdre la tête.

J'ai fait du café, et j'ai bien faillit avaler la cafetière à moi tout seul pour tenter de me calmer.

Elle était courageuse, parce que j'ai été vraiment dur avec elle.

Quand les autres sont arrivés, j'ai su qu'Alice allait la prendre sous son aile.

Emmett aussi.

Jasper est plus réservé mais il a fait ce qu'il fallait.

Rosalie était un peu jalouse, mais elle a finit par l'accepter.

La petite Bella faisait de l'excellent boulot.

Elle était plus douée et plus intelligente que nous 5 réunis.

Heureusement, elle ne le savait pas.

Evidement, les autres ont comprit.

J'ai même du faire du chantage à Emmett et Alice pour qu'ils tiennent leur langue.

Ca n'a pas été simple.

Mais Emmett a capitulé quand je lui ai dit que sinon je raconterai à sa Rose les beignets qu'il mangeait en cachette, et pour Alice ça a été plus dur, mais Jazz m'a aidé et la pensée d'être privée de carte bancaire l'a refroidie.

Je la désirais comme un ado.

Je rêvais d'elle toutes les nuits.

Et me réveiller toutes les nuits pendant un mois au milieu d'un rêve érotique, ou je pensais être au fond de la petite minette de la fille qui me faisait bander tout la journée comme un fou, pour constater que j'étais en fait seul dans mon lit avec un boxer souillée de sperme, comme si j'avais 14 ans, ben ça m'a paru très long.

Au bout de moins d'une semaine, j'ai tenu le coup grâce à une seule résolution : je lui sauterai dessus à l'instant ou elle ne serait plus ma stagiaire.

Et puis, vers le milieu de son stage, il s'est passé un drôle de truc.

Je suis tombé amoureux.

Je ne l'ai pas comprit de suite, mais Alice m'a éclairé.

Je ne la voyais plus seulement comme une fille que j'allais baiser sauvagement.

J'avais aussi envie de la protéger, de la faire rire, de la rendre heureuse.

Et j'étais d'une jalousie féroce aussi.

Quand Rosalie est allé avec elle à la réserve indienne, parce que Bella y avait un ami, j'ai cru devenir dingue.

Rose a du m'envoyer des textos pour me calmer :

« Le meilleur ami s'appelle Jacob et elle en parle vraiment comme d'un copain »

Puis, un peu plus tard :

« Il est jeune, grand, beau, mais elle le considère comme son frère. Lui par contre la regarde en bavant »

J'ai cru tourner de l'œil et Emmett et Jasper ont du me calmer en me promettant qu'un jour, c'est certain, on serait mariés avec 5 gamins.

Enfin, j'ai reçu un dernier texto :

« On repart, il ne s'est rien passé, tout va bien, elle lui a juste dit à la prochaine ! »

Je me suis un peu décontracté.

J'ai découvert qu'être amoureux avait aussi ses avantages.

Je ne pensais plus qu'à elle. Mais ça devenait bien. Je voulais le meilleur, pour Bella. Je la voulais à mes cotés, pour l'aimer, la protéger aussi. Je voulais des enfants, plein d'enfants.

Emmett lui-même en restait muet.

C'est dire.

Je ne savais pas si elle partageait mes sentiments, mais je savais qu'elle aussi n'était pas physiquement indifférente. C'était électrique entre nous, et je le ressentais. Je voyais son visage s'enflammer aussi, quand on était prêt l'un de l'autre.

Et Alice, et Rosalie, qui étaient des filles et donc équipées d'un 6° sens pour ce genre de choses, m'avaient confirmé mes soupçons : Bella avait autant envie de que moi de finir sur le bureau, et pas pour faire des mots croisés…

J'ai rempli son rapport de stage.

Rosalie s'est contentée d'écrire sous ma dictée.

On a recommencé plusieurs fois, parce que je voulais qu'elle ait le rapport de stage le plus génial qu'une étudiante en journalisme puisse avoir.

Ca faisait rire les autres, mais ça avait une importance capitale à mes yeux.

Le dernier jour je savais que je ne tiendrais pas.

Elle rougissait dès que je passais prêt d'elle, et la voir rougir me faisait tellement durcir que j'en avais mal.

Alors j'ai fui, encore une fois.

J'ai joué avec le feu, en obligeant Rose à la faire repasser à 20h00.

Evidement, si elle avait refusé de revenir, je me serais pointé chez elle avec le rapport de stage et sans doute aussi un bouquet de fleurs et un repas acheté chez le chinois d'en bas.

Mais elle est venue.

Et cette nuit là, j'ai obtenu tout ce que je voulais d'elle, et de moi.

J'ai surtout adoré le fait de lui faire l'amour sans précautions. Elle me rendait littéralement dingue, et la pensée que notre première nuit d'amour engendre notre premier bébé ne me faisait pas peur, bien au contraire.

J'ai aimé aussi être capable de lui donner du plaisir. La voir jouir était la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais connue dans ma vie.

Je me suis fait le plus merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire de ma vie.

Au petit matin, elle a rit en constatant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à se mettre, seuls son jean et ses chaussures étaient encore entiers.

Je lui ai prêté ma chemise.

J'ai enfilé un vieux tee shirt et je l'ai ramenée chez moi.

Elle est restée tout le WE.

Il était hors de question de la laisser repartir.

J'ai juste envoyé un texto aux autres :

« L'affaire est conclue, publiez les bancs »

J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la regarder dormir. Elle me paraissait fragile, et forte à la fois.

Elle avait mon cœur entre les mains, mais ne paraissait pas en avoir conscience.

Elle a eu son diplôme haut la main et elle a accepté de venir nous rejoindre à la rédaction d'Eclipse.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice m'ont alors coincé avec délice et m'ont rappelé les règles que j'avais moi-même édicté quand on avait commencé à travailler ensemble :

« Pas de sexe au boulot ! »

J'ai ricané :

« Trop taaard ! »

Emmett m'a décoiffé :

« Une fois on tolère ! Mais c'est finit ! »

Je leur ai tiré la langue.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose, qui me gênait.

Alors, le plus innocemment possible, j'ai demandé à Bella de connaître la Push.

Elle était ravie de mon intérêt.

J'ai fait connaissance avec le Jacob en question.

Qui m'a lancé un regard furieux.

J'ai comprit, à sa seule expression, qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Il voulait Bella, lui aussi.

Alors j'ai frappé un grand coup.

J'ai entraîné Bella dans l'espèce de salle de repos du garage où bossait le clébard.

Bella était gênée. Mais je lui ai juré ne vouloir que l'embrasser.

Tu parles.

J'ai relevé son tee shirt et j'ai longuement joué avec ses seins.

Elle me repoussait, rouge de honte, mais j'étais très déterminé.

Je l'ai poussée en riant sur le canapé et elle a cédé.

Je voyais que la situation l'excitait, elle aussi.

Je l'ai rapidement débarrassée de son short et, à sa demande expresse, je l'ai fait positionner en levrette.

Elle était incroyablement belle.

Et désirable.

Ses petites fesses me rendaient totalement fou.

J'ai juste ouvert ma braguette et je l'ai pénétrée.

Elle n'a pas réussit à rester silencieuse, à mon grand bonheur, et j'ai prit un malin plaisir à la pilonner avec vigueur, exactement comme elle aimait, pour la faire crier le plus possible.

Je savais que l'autre clébard entendait forcément.

Et, quand elle a jouit, juste avant de me laisser aller moi aussi dans le plaisir, je lui ai dit :

« Bella ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tant ! »

Et, bien sur, elle m'a répondu :

« Moi aussi je t'aime Edward ! »

J'étais plus qu'heureux.

Mission accomplie.

J'avais donné du plaisir à la fille que j'aimais, j'en avais prit au passage et j'avais montré à son prétendant qu'elle était à moi, que je n'étais pas préteur et qu'elle m'aimait MOI.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents en retournant dans le garage.

Jacob faisait la tronche.

Bella était gênée.

Elle a essayé de s'excuser :

« Hum, Jake, désolée hein, tu sais ce que c'est…On est très amoureux, on est ensemble depuis pas longtemps.. »

Il a fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur :

« Mmmh, je comprends »

« T'es pas fâché alors ? »

« Bah non ! »

Bella lui a alors sauté au cou avant de se reculer vivement, cramoisie.

Jacob aussi était devenu très rouge :

« Désolé Bella ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est instinctif tu voie ! »

Il tirait sur sa combinaison et j'ai enlacé Bella, la tirant vers la voiture.

Une fois repartis, elle m'a assassiné du regard :

« Tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu voulais marquer ton territoire ! »

J'ai avoué :

« Un peu… »

Elle a éclaté de rire.

Avant de m'enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur :

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ce canapé ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah oui ! C'est là que s'est passée ma première fois ! »

Je l'ai regardée, surpris :

« Hein ? Là, déjà ? »

Je commençais presque à plaindre Jacob…

Mais ça n'a pas duré :

« Oui ! En fait…Jacob a été mon premier petit ami et on passait pas mal de temps sur le canapé, et ça a finit par se passer là tu voie et »

« Je ne veux pas en savoir davantage ! »

« Désolée ! »

Mais elle riait, et j'ai su qu'elle n'avait pas été dupe.

Néanmoins, il a comprit le message, et je n'ai jamais regretté mon attitude de ce jour-là…

_**Voilà, c'est la fin!**_


End file.
